Sending Love Through A Letter A Twipie Oneshot
by PuddingCakeTrancy
Summary: While helping Twilight clean up after a dinner party, Pinkie finds a letter that Twilight wrote to her, but never sent. What's it about? Will it change their friendship better or for worse? Rated K /Contains fluff and romance/


**A/N : I first started writing this weeks ago and finally got around to finish it.**

 **Anyway, this is sorta my take on how Twilight confessed to Pinkie. I tried to make it as cute as possible so hopefully this is okay.**

 **If you do not like Twipie, DO NOT READ!**

 **Rated K**

 **Contains fluff and romance**

It was just a regular day when Pinkie found out about Twilight's little secret.

She was helping the others clean after their very first dinner party at the castle. The other ponies finished and left, but Pinkie stayed to help Twilight with everything else. "Is there anything else I can do Twilight?" Pinkie asked being the happy helper she always was.

"Hmm…Oh, I know. You can take the table cloth to the closet in my bedroom." Twilight said as she gave the pink pony the folded piece of fabric, "I just washed it so it should be ready for the next time we have a party. After that, we should be done."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said smiling to her friend and made her way to Twilight's room.

Pinkie has wondered around the castle many times to know where every room was so it was not difficult for her to find Twilight's room.

Once she reached her destination, she opened the closet door and placed the table cloth on one of the shelves. However, her hoof accidentally slid against the saddle bag that was next to her causing it to fall on the floor. The only thing that seemed to have slipped out of the bag was an unfamiliar scroll.

Pinkie was about to put the scroll back in the bag when something caught her eye. Inside the rolled up paper was a piece of writing that read 'Dear Pinkie Pie,'.

Her curiosity got the better of her as Pinkie opened the scroll and read out loud to herself.

'Dear Pinkie Pie,

I have written this letter so many times and I still do not know how to say this to you, but I will try because you need to know this.

Ever since we first met, I have been fascinated by you. I never knew a mare could be so incredibly happy even for the little things in life. You bring so much joy to every pony you meet even if they never asked for it. Not many ponies have have the courage like you do.

"Your smile can light up the night sky," Pinkie suddenly heard a familiar voice recite with her as she read that line. She turned around and saw Twilight standing at the doorway with a nervous smile and a tint of red on her face. The alicorn made her way to Pinkie as she continued to recite the rest for her as if she had the whole letter memorized.

"Your laughter is like a beautifully written melody, and your lively personality brings sunshine on rainy days.

I never knew somepony could make me feel this way. You're beautiful, caring, kind, adorable, optimistic, and you're never afraid to be yourself. You're everything that I have ever wanted and I never want to lose you.

Everyday I yearn to be by your side, to protect you, and make you happy. I guess what I am basically saying is that….I love you Pinkamena Diane Pie and not as a friend. I mean I'm IN love with you. Even if you do not share the same feelings, I will always love you and make sure no pony ever hurts you or makes you doubt yourself. Love, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight finished in a shaky voice.

Pinkie looked at her with wide eyes. It took her awhile to take in everything and tears began to fall from her blue eyes. She smiled bright as she cried and hugged Twilight tightly making the two fall to the floor in a loving embrace.

"I….I love you too, Twilight!" Pinkie said through her tears of joy, "And by love, I mean IN love! I-I have been for a long time, b-but I was too scared…" She began to sob into Twilight's chest.

Twilight gave her a loving smile and stroked Pinkie's curly pink mane as she held her closer, "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now." She whispered in Pinkie's ear to calm her sobs.

They stayed there in each other's embrace for awhile until Pinkie calmed down. Twilight looked into her eyes and wiped away the leftover tears. "So," the alicorn said softly while smiling, "is it safe for me to call you my special somepony now?"

Pinkie giggled and kissed Twilight's cheek, "Of course, silly."

 **A/N : Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
